thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rueben Frost
is a tribute owned by YourFavoriteSalmon. Do not use without permission! Information Name: Rueben Frost Gender: Male District: 9 Age: 17 Weapon:'Rueben prefers the '''sword '''as his primary weapon, with his '''bare hands'being his secondary. His final weapon which he uses only in certain situations would be the '''throwing knives, due to it's long range. Appearance: Rueben is a lighter skinned boy who is a somewhat large. He has shaggy brown hair, and blue-green eyes. He's built athletically and stands at a good height, being 6'1", and he's average in weight, weighing in at 225 lbs. Strengths/skills: Rueben is extremely tough, being very resilient to pain. He is very strong '''as well, and is rather '''quick. Rueben's biggest strength is that he is an extremely dangerous fighter, whether it be unarmed combat or with a weapon. Weakness(es): Rueben is unable to climb, growing up in the urban parts of the district. He is poor at stealth '''as well. His biggest weakness is his '''refusal to retreat, as he will never run from a fight or tributes, even if it is the best option to take. Personality: Rueben is a hot-headed, aggressive fighter who is an extremely profain (lots of profanity) person. He is fearless '''and '''foolhardy, and refuses to run from anyone, no matter the odds. He is generally very grouchy '''and in a bad mood, but oddly is '''calm, rarely getting truely agry. Rueben can show love, though it is often tough love and comes off as mean, as in the case of where he tries to toughen up Caitlin due to his worry she won't make it in the real world. He is also very generous '''as well, giving things he doesn't need to those who do, his reasoning being "I don't need help." He can be very '''stubborn '''and won't admit to his mistakes or admit that he did need help or assistance in something. Some of Rueben's bad traits include being an '''asshole '''to just about anyone, having '''little regard for the feelings of others. He is also very pragmatic, fighting extremely dirty, using any tactics to win. His biggest flaw of persona is his refusal to back down from a fight, his foolishness '''possibly being his own downfall. '''Backstory/History: A big part of it is on Caitlin Frost's backstory, Ruben's story picks up after the end of Caitlin's. I look down at my sister, who I had just knocked out. I panicked, okay? I bet Caitlin has told you everything about me, how I'm an asshole, the worst excuse for a brother ya da ya da. While some of this MAY be true, she needs to toughen up! I'm only hard on her because I care about her! This world is a cruel one, one that will eat you alive if you're not willing to fight. That's all I've been doing ever since my father died in a riot, I have been fighting. Fighting in the streets, with peacekeepers... and my sister. While I did the first two for expirience and because I hated the capitol, the third was to get my sister combat ready, so she too could fight well. But now, she lay on the ground, knocked out by me. The two men who broke in our house? Hitmen. I knew who had hired them, the corrupt mayor of our district. Apparently I was causing too much trouble, by beating up people who deserved it. I'm not one to run from a fight. Soon as that big son of a bitch came after me, I was kicking his ass. I disarmed him of his gun (which he got one shot off with), before I threw his ass into a wall and kicked his damn brains in. Fuckers better learn to not mess with me. The second one grabbed my sister. I admit, it was stupid of me to put Caitlin's life at risk, but hey, consider a test she needed to pass. And she did. I was so proud, but when she tried to kill me, I panicked, and ended up slamming her head on a table. Now here I am. Deciding on what to do. Should I go after the mayor? Should I go on a rampage and kill every single peacekeeper who gets in my way? Hell yeah I should! I tucked my unconscious sister back in bed, making sure she was asleep. She couldn't see me as a nice person, I wasn't going to show weakness even to her. Then, I was off into the night, armed with the firearms of the deceased hitmen. I busted the door down of the mayor's mansion, not even asking questions as I fired the weapons. Wonder how I knew how to shoot guns? My dad before he got shot down. A former rebel can teach you quiet a bit of stuff if you ask for it. I took out a few guards, but I was here for the mayor. I ran up the staircase, unloading another clip into the unaware soldiers trying come after me. Then, I spotted the corrupt asshole trying to book it through the window. I grabbed him by the back of his coat, ripping him from the window and throwing him against the wall. I was prepared to put a few bullets in his skull, when I heard a voice behind me. "Daddy? What's going on?" I looked around, seeing the mayor's two kids. My finger was on the trigger, but my hand began to shake. I turned away, ready to squeeze the trigger and end the man's life. My gun fell to the floor with a clatter. I couldn't do this. I wouldn't normally mind throwing dirt in someone's eyes or kicking them in the crotch during a fight, but killing a father in front of his kids? What would that do? The capitol did it to me years ago, and look, it made me. I decided I didn't need two more people acting like me running around, so I quickly threw the mayor to the ground and jumped out the window, escaping into the night like a bandit. I cursed myself for two acts of kindness, but for some reason, it felt a little... good. Height: 6'1" Fears: None really. Alliance: Varies, though usually careers. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon